New Girl, New Life
by Makorra Family 4EVER
Summary: Korra Marang is a young teen that moves from her hometown in Maryland to the other side of the US to live in Malibu, California. Having to start over, Korra feels like she won't fit in to just one category at MBHS. That is, until she runs into the mixed populars, who become the best friends she always wanted. But can the arrogance of others threaten that? *Full summary inside*
1. First Day: Part 1

**Hey, guys! So, I was reading "Sharing the Same Dream" for about the gazillionth time, and I wondered, ****_maybe I should try doing a full-out modern-day fanfiction_****. So, here I am! But, unlike "Sharing the Same Dream", these guys are in high school. That might be a little interesting. Okay, so, hopefully this isn't really as suckish as I think it is and you guys like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Full Summary<span>

Korra Marang is a young teen that moves from her hometown in Maryland to the other side of the US to live in Malibu, California. Having to start over in a new town, Korra feels that she won't belong into just one category at MBHS. Her variety of talents keeps her from staying in just one place, and she feels like an outcast. That is, until she runs into the group of populars that were just like her - different. They welcome her to the school with open arms and become the best friends she always wanted. But can the arrogance of the other group of populars threaten her new-found comfort and happiness in her new home?

* * *

><p>Korra's POV<p>

I was never a big fan of school. When I first started at the age of five, of course, I loved it. But, of course, as I grew older, the whole deal of waking up early in the morning to catch a bus to school and do worksheets and quizzes was a pretty big waste of time. The older I got, the harder work became, the difficulty of surviving grew, and the drama started to pile on top of everything else.

Middle school was terrible. I was now vulnerable to rumors and bullies and hormonal pre-teens. But what am I saying, I was one too. The fact of being vulnerable killed me. I nearly died of embarrassment the first few times, but, I always came back stronger. By the time my freshman year of high school came along, nothing fazed me. I survived the first three cruel years of high school. But Senior Year changed everything. My name is Korra Marang, and this is my story of Senior Year . . .

* * *

><p>Korra's POV<p>

I used to live in the suburban part of Maryland – California, Maryland, to be exact. That's where I grew up. I attended elementary and middle school there. My schools weren't the best in the world, but to me, they were. I didn't have many close friends because I sort of have a little trust issue, but I did have friends, and they were all good to me. But I moved for my Senior Year of high school. And instead of going somewhere else in the state, we went to the other side of the country – and for me, it was "Goodbye, California, Maryland, hello, Malibu, California".

My parents, Tonraq and Senna Marang, are Filipino, which means that I am, too, even though I was born in the States **(A/N: despite the eyes, she kinda looks like it, so let me live my own fantasy)**. Because of that, I have a lot of . . . talents; I guess you can put it that way. I have high intelligence, – you never see me not on the Honor Roll, and I'm not saying that to be rude, just to prove a fact – and an incredibly large love for music and sports. I'm an athlete, a singer/musician, an artist, a nerd (I call myself that for my grades), a writer, a dancer . . . I'm a lot of things. But I'm also tough and strong, physically, mentally, and emotionally. Rumors don't faze me, guys are afraid of me, and no one sees or hears me cry. Not even my parents. The only people that see me cry are my little sister and brothers – Kyana, Nalok, and Santo.

Kyana was born a year after me, so that makes her 16. She's a junior in high school, and is a lot like me than I think she is – my hair, my eyes, my face, my size, an inch or two below my height of 5'7", my personality, nearly everything. But there are some differences. She's not "gaga" over music like I am. She's more fashionable than I am – she's all skirts and heels while I'm all shorts (or jeans, depends on the weather) and boots (or tennis, just depends on my mood). Kyana knows me from cover to cover; front to back, inside-out. She holds my deepest secrets while I hold hers. And we've always had this silly little deal ever since I've been singing to her that if either of us "goes big", we'd be there for each other and work with each other. Now I know that that little deal we had will be true – always.

Nalok was born a year after Kyana and two years after me, which makes him 15. He's a sophomore in high school, and is a little calmer out of the rest of us. But he looks more like dad – strong jaw, well built, but not too bulky, and loves sports and music just as much as I do. He's a true artist, and somehow, loves to design clothes. Odd, for a guy, but he makes them for Kyana most of the time – she loves his work. We're all satisfied with the fact that if Nalok gets his own line, she'd be his #1 customer. But as silly as he can be sometimes, he has a sweet heart, always looking out for us. Like Kyana, he holds my secrets while I hold his and knows me like I'm his favorite book.

Santo was born a year after Nalok, two years after Kyana, and three years after me, so he's 14. He's a freshman in high school, so I'm kinda feeling for him; but yet, he's a guy, so he doesn't get nervous very easily. Santo was always the goofball – loves having a good time along with basketball and country music. A little weird, but he is who he is, and I wouldn't want him to change. He's a mix of my parents in looks – Mom's eyes, Daddy's nose, blah-ba-dee, blah-ba-dee, blah, you get the message. He's, in a really weird way, like my sister – despite the fact that they do a lot of sports, they care about appearance. They're not big fans of ruffling up the hair or dirtying shoes unless they've been, like, a year or two years old. And this is a guy we're talking about. But I love him anyway. Like my siblings, he knows me front to back and we exchange secrets a lot. He has such a good soul, and just like my other two siblings, I love him – a lot.

My mother, Senna Marang, had me when she was 20. She was born and grew up in the Philippines, and even though her family had money, she worked very hard to get what she needed and wanted. Independent and strong, but modest and sweet, she was very picky about her men. Most of them only liked her because of her beauty and talent with musical instruments and the microphone, but she wanted someone who loved her for her. Most of the guys that courted her were seen as friends more than boyfriends. All, but one . . .

My father, Tonraq Marang, was one of my mother's friends since the age of eight. Even though he was older than her by a few years, he had always liked her, but without her knowing. His family was also pretty wealthy, but he, like my mother, liked the pleasure of working for something instead of it just plain-out handed to him, easy-peasy. My mother fell for him when she was around my age, and were married at ages 20 and 26, later having me only ten days before their first wedding anniversary. By the time I came along, my father was promoted as the head Data Analyst working for/with the US military base down where we lived in Maryland. My mother was a well known seamstress that formerly worked at home. Soon, her small business blossomed, and she set up her own boutique in town. Her designed gowns and outfits made from scratch became popular, and soon, she had shops and boutiques spreading everywhere. Now, she's designing a new line of extravagant gowns and dresses that caught the eyes of a few celebrities, and my father got a job transfer, so that caused us to move. My mother is currently stitching together dresses and gowns and my father is being introduce to his new engineering team on the new company he's working with, "Future Industries".

Now, enough about my personal life and family; let's get to where things liven up a bit . . .

* * *

><p>Korra's POV<p>

_"'Cause the players' gonna play, play, play, play, play,  
>And the haters' gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate.<br>Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake,  
>Shake it off, shake it off! (oh, oh, oh!)"<em>

The alarm song on my phone went off at 6:30 in the morning. The late August morning sun shone through the blinds in my room, hitting my on my pillow. Blinking and silently wishing that it wasn't the first day of my Senior Year in high school, I reached over to my bedside table or my phone to turn it off. But, weirdly enough, after turning it off, I went to my music app and started playing the full song. That sure woke me up.

After the song ended, I stretched as I crawled out of bed and walked over to my closet. Grabbing an outfit for my first day, I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and put my long, wavy, dark brown hair into a high pony tail on my head - after brushing it out, of course. I quickly dabbed on some blush, blue, black, and silver eyeshadow, black eyeliner, mascara, and clear lipgloss - I promised my sister I'd put on some makeup this year and I don't go back on my promises. Then I stopped the music and slipped on some knee-high black combat boots before grabbing my phone and blue-and-black book bag and walked out of my room and downstairs to the kitchen. Down there waiting for me were my siblings and parents, munching away on cereal or some sort of un-cooked pop-tart. My sister, Kyana, was the first to see me.

"Wow, Korra's lookin' like a bad-ass!" she stated as she broke down "badass" by its' syllables. I rolled my eyes at my sister's antics. Just because I decided to wear a blue tank top, a black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, blue, black, and white camoflauge skinny jeans, and knee high black combat boots, doesn't really mean that I'm a - wait, never mind, that's pretty badass.

"As usual," I replied, smirking playfully as I grabbed a pack of chocolate pop-tarts from the box, popping pieces in my mouth as I checked the time on my phone.

"It's almost 7:00. We gotta get to the school early so we can get everything settled with our schedules and stuff," I said, my mouth half full of chocolate pop-tart.

"Korra, chew, before you know it, things will be flying out of your mouth - and they won't be words," Mom scolded me with playful smile. I rolled my eyes before swallowing and my siblings had grabbed their book bags.

"Is it okay if I take my motorcycle today? You can't really take away a first impression, and I want it to be good," I asked before following my siblings out the door.

"Sure, just make sure your siblings have their own ride, alright?" Daddy said, glancing at me over the paper. I clicked my tongue while giving him a thumbs up and went into the garage.

Okay, I didn't say anything before because I didn't wanna sound like a bratty snob, but my family is super rich. We have a four-story mansion with an equally large basement and penthouse with a pool and trampoline, a huge in-ground pool in the backyard, awesome basketball and tennis court, eight cars, four motorcycles, and a huge backyard. And what I love most about this place is that we have an AMAZING view of the beach out back. The backyard is huge, but it drops to a tall, but somehow grassy, cliff that leads down to the beach and the view is amazing. We set up a grill and some tables and chairs there for future holiday barbecues. And also, almost every room has a huge balcony that over looks the view of the beach. I go out on the one in my room to read or play my guitar to clear my head. Smelling the ocean really soothes you. This is gonna be our home for a long time, so ocean breeze is never gonna get old.

"Okay, Kyana, do you wanna ride the convertible with Santo while Nalok and I take the bikes or do you guys wanna make an interesting entrance and all ride the bikes?" I asked as I grabbed the keys to my black-and-blue motorcycle.

"Like you said - you can't really take away a first impression, and I'm pretty sure we all want it to be good," Nalok replied as he grabbe the keys to Daddy's black one. looks like he'll be stuck using the convertable.

"I'm cool with it," Santo replied, he too grabbing the keys to his own bike, my sister following in suit, "Let's do this." I smiled, them smiling in return. We grabbed our helmets, slipped on our gloves, opened our garage, and with me leading our way, we rode off to start from the beginning once again at Malibu Beach High School.

* * *

><p><strong> Yeah, so, Korra has three siblings instead of 10, and her parents are pretty famous. And she's a badass biker chick. Wow. This will be interesting. Leave a review for me, they're like chocolate bars to me, I love 'em!<strong>

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT own "The Legend of Korra" or "Shake it Off". Belongs to Mike and Bryan and Taylor Swift.**


	2. First Day: Part 2

**Okay, this is the Andersons' perspective of the morning we're looking at, right now. Hoping that you guys liked the first chapter and continued on to the next. Enjoy, please!**

Mako's POV

All I woke up to this morning was drums - all drums. I nearly fell out of bed when I heard that bass slap. The only difference about this kind of drumming is that it was actually drumming - the drumming you'd hear in a song, the great drumming, not careless drumming. That's when I smiled a little and shook my head a bit. There's only one person that would be drumming at this hour in the morning - my 16-year-old brother, Bolin.

My little brother is a care-free, fun-loving, drummer boy who's life is absorbed in basketball, music, and the drums. Usually, at this time in the morning, Bolin would be in his bed, sleeping like a boulder, but he always somehow finds a way to get up earlier than me and release his nervousness on the morning on every first day of school on his drum set. And for as long as I can remember, on every first day of school, I always wake up to his talent-filled drumming.

I stretched for a minute before blinking the sleep out of my eyes and grabbing something simple for school - a red Hollister t-shirt, skinny jeans, and my white-and-red Jordans. I was about to walk out the door with my bag and phone before I spotted the black jean jacket my mother got me a few days ago. I promised her I'd wear it soon and I don't break my promises. Besides, it's comfortable. I slipped it on before going down next door to my brother's room so he could come down for breakfast. I got to his door when it seemed like he was going through a drum solo and knocked.

"Bo? You hear me?" I asked through the door before opening it. His drumming stopped when he saw me pop my head in the room and flashed me one of his million-dollar smiles that the girls at school fall in love with.

"Hey, Mako! Did I wake you again?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. I shook my head.

"Bo, every first day of school, your drumming is my alarm clock. But this year's concert is a little more hard-core. Something on your mind?" I asked him. His broad shoulder slumped a bit and he slouched as he huffed.

"It's just that it's our last year of high school, bro! It's kinda sad knowing that we might be on our own after this!" he said, pouting a bit at the end. I smiled. My brother and i are mostly opposite, but we're brothers. He's also one of the youngest seniors in school, if not the youngest - he's 16 going on to 17 in this coming November. He still sticks with me, and I know he doesn't like the idea of leaving each other.

"Bo, we're applying for the same college. We'll most-likely have the same dorm, being brothers and all. And besides, we grew up with each other. Nothing can break what we have, alright?" I said as I walked over to him, patting his back as a smile grew on his face. He nodded before putting his drumsticks away, and that's when I realized he got dressed before he started drumming - basically the same thing I'm wearing except his shirt and shoes were green. He grabbed his bag and phone before walking back to me.

"Let's go eat, I'm starving!" he said before walking out the door, me following in suit. We walked down to the kitchen downstairs where our parents and our younger sister Nilah sat, eating Eggo waffles.

Nilah just turned 16 about a month ago, and is a sophomore in high school this year. She's a lot like me, but a lot like Bolin at the same time - my features, Bolin's optimism, my brain, and our love for music and sports. She's stubborn, and doesn't like it when people think that all she is is a pretty face. But underneath that beauty is a dangerous animal that can tear you into shreds within 10 seconds. Her scowl can make you cower, her glare could set you on fire, and her raw strength is enough to put you in an ER for an x-ray. She's the state champion in boxing and wrestling, and she's been training in the sports since she was three. Our sister is something special.

Right now, her nose is burried in "Divergent" by Veronica Roth. She just recently saw the trailer for the movie and wants to finish the book as soon as possible before we watch the movie as a family this weekend for movie night. But seeing that she's already half-way through the book, she won't have a problem. She was so immersed in the book, she didn't even look up when we sat down.

"Is Asami picking you three up today?" my mother asked me.

"Uh, I don't think so," I said as I popped a piece of waffle in my mouth.

"YES!" Nilah squealed as she fist-pumped her free hand in the air.

"What was that all about?" Dad asked her, Bolin and I exchanging confused looks.

"Oh, nothing guys would find interesting," she said with a playful eyeroll.

"You got to the FourTris scene in the chasm, didn't you?" Bolin asked with amusement dripping off his voice.

"_Yes, I did!_" Nilah groaned out loudly as she held the book tightly to her chest, leaning forward over the table as he long, black hair curtained over her shoulders, "I love them so frickin' much!"

"Nilah. Too early to fangirl," I told her as I stood up to put my plate in the sink.

"Hey, be thankful that Asami isn't picking us up today, 'cause that's all you'd be hearing that whole ride to school," Nilah said as she bookmarked her page before stuffing it in her bag.

Asami Sato is our best friend. She was a new girl at our elementary school in fourth grade and Bolin and I welcomed her in with open arms. Our friendship had its rocky times, but it was always a "forgive and forget" and we've been best friends ever since. Our fathers work together in the company her father owns, "Future Industries". We're required to go to a lot of events because of that and that's how we really kicked off.

"Did you know that there's a new family that moved in next door?" Dad asked.

"Already? The Darlingtons moved out only a few weeks ago," Mom said as she sipped her latte.

"They got in a few days ago. The Marang family, I'm sure that's their last name. I saw the family hanging around in their backyard yesterday. I greeted the father, Tonraq, the other day as well. Nice guy; a family man, too. I saw him playing a pretty rough game of tackle football with his children yesterday," Dad told us. I kinda perked up at the idea of new practice partners for football. Being the school's football team's quarterback and a lot of other sporting captains, you need some people to help you.

"How many kids do they have?" Bolin asked. He's a people-person, so it's not too hard for him to make more friends.

"Four; two girls and two boys," he answered, "His eldest is a girl, and by the looks of it, she's very strong and athletic - probably as much as you, Mako," he said as he pointed that last comment at me. My eyes widened a bit. Hmm. Interesting.

"That's pretty cool. How strong is she, exactly?" Nilah asked Dad.

"Well, she took down her father, and he's a pretty buff, and not to mention tall, guy," he replied. There was a "wow" from Mom, "Good gosh!" from Bolin, and a "damn" from Nilah. Huh. A girl who can take down her father in tackle football. I gotta admit, that's pretty impressive.

"What about her brothers and sister?" Mom asked.

"Also strong and athletic, but not as much as their oldest," he told us.

"Oh! How old are they?" Bolin asked.

"Actually, they're all pretty close in age. Their eldest is seventeen, her sister is sixteen, and the boys are fifteen and fourteen. They're all going to Malibu Beach with you guys. The seventeen's in your boys' grade while the fifteen's with Nilah in tenth," he replied. My eyebrow quirked upward a bit at hearing this. I'd have to keep a sharp eye out for these new kids. They seem pretty cool. And speaking of school, I checked my phone for the time.

"Alright, well, we gotta get going, you guys - almost 7:00," I said, standing up. Bolin and Nilah followed and we bid our parents goodbye as we walked into the garage.

Okay, I don't wanna sound arrogant, but us Andersons are loaded. We live in the expensive part of Malibu, which are the beach house mansion neighborhoods. Our place consists of four floors with a penthouse and basement, a pool and tramoline on the rooftop penthouse as well, a huge in ground pool out back, a basketball and tennis court, six cars, four motorcycles, and a humungous backyard with a beautiful view of the beach. We also have balconies in almost every room of the mansion. I sometimes go out on the one in my room with my siblings just to hang around with them, but when I go out by myself, I'm either reading, or playing my guitar, just to clear my head out. After living with the smell of ocean mist for 18 years, you find it soothing.

"Let's take the motorcycles. I don't feel like opening and slamming car doors today," Nilah said as she swiftly snatched the keys to her black and white motorcycle off the hook. My brother and I followed her in grabbing the keys and the helmets and gloves before cruising out the garage and down a few mansions before stopping at one in particular - the Sato Mansion, Asami's place. We saw her climbing onto her lavender moped before we revved our bikes simultaneously. The raven-head whipped around towards the end of her driveway and sent us a blinding smile before putting on her helmet and riding down to meet us.

"Oh, so I don't pick you up but you wait for me anyways? Wow, I feel loved!" she teased over the engine roars. I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon, let's get to the school. We got some news you might wanna hear," I told her, and soon, we were all riding down the highway to Malibu Beach High School.

**Hmm. It seems that Mako likes the sound of athletic neighbors. Let's just see how things turn out when he gets to know them more. Well, keep a look out for the next chapter. It should posted in a few days. And please review! They want me to work harder than I already do! And that's a good thing 'cause you guys get high-quality stuff! Jk, but seriously, leave a review - they can make my day.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT own "The Legend of Korra" or "Divergent". Belongs to Mike and Bryan and Veronica Roth.**


	3. Meeting the New Girl

**'Sup, you guys? So, I actually had this finished on Sunday, but I was too lazy to update it sooner, and since it was a half day at school, I touched it up a bit before posting it. Sorry if this chapter seems a little cheesy. Enjoy it while it lasts!**

* * *

><p>Korra's POV<p>

We were a good distance away from the school at the last stoplight my siblings and I stopped at, and from the looks of it, people were already filing into the pretty big parking lot. Then, the faint roar of ocean waves came into my hearing over the engine roars and the strong smell of ocean salt floated in the air. The school must be by the beach. The stoplight turned green and we drove a few short moments down the road before turning on the driveway to the school parking lot - and that was when things got a little interesting.

* * *

><p>Mako's POV<p>

We got to the school a little before the buses came in and the other kids filed in the parking lot. Just enough time to tell Asami about the new kids.

"So what did you wanna tell me?" she asked as we stood in the grassy courtyard not too far from the parking lot.

"Our dad told us that a new family moved in next door from our place," I said.

"Really? But didn't the Darlingtons move out two weeks ago?" she asked.

"Yeah, but they must've sold it to the family before they left. They have four kids, and the oldest is in our grade," Bolin explained as she put on an "oh" face.

"And get this - Dad says that she can play rough in tackle football. He told us that he saw her tackle her own dad, and from how he described the guy, he sounds like a pretty buff dude," Nilah said, getting into gossip mode. Here we go . . .

"Hold up; _'she'_? Their oldest is a girl? And she can take down her own father in _tackle football_?!" Asami asked her, pretty surprised, "Have you met them, yet?"

"No, not yet," I told her. As the conversation went a on for a few more minutes, other kids started to come in the driveway. My other best friend, Iroh Denver, who plays wide receiver on the football team and Asami's cousin, came up to us, and the other three spilled him on the details of the new kids. Then, the conversation came to a sudden stop when the roars of motorcycles cut through the air.

Four of them cruised expertly into the parking lot. The first one was a black and blue bike, then a black and white bike a lot like my sister's, a pitch black one, and a black and silver one. Somehow, they all spotted the four empty spaces not too far from where our group was standing and one by one, parked in a slot. The bikers cut off their engines in unison and one by one, revealed their faces - all unfamiliar. But the last one caught my attention, and kind of surprised me.

She was absolutely breathtaking. Her chestnut brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, some strands rebelling against the style and falling to frame her face. Her deeply tanned skin gave her a tropical look, especially with that pearly white smile she gave to the biker on her right. I also noticed that she had on just enough makeup to make her stunning, big, cerulean blue eyes pop out more than they should. She was beyond beautiful. Then, someone started to wave their hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my daze.

"Dude, your zoning in on her," Iroh said as he looked at me with amusement glinting in his expression. I rolled my eyes, fighting the color creeping up my neck.

"Hey, unlike Mister Ladies Man over here, I wasn't drooling," I nudged my brother, "Seriously, this guy's hopeless."

"True," was his reply. We heard a laugh and saw that the bikers had gotten off of their rides and started walking towards the school as if they were in a movie - in a line, with the girls in the middle and the boys trailing ever so slightly behind them on the outside. That's when I was able to compare them all together. They had a lot in common - jawline, eye color, hair color, skin tone . . . it finally clicked.

"Guys, new neighbors, three o'clock," I mumbled to the rest of the group.

"That's them?" Nilah whispered back.

"Seems like it - unfamiliar faces, new rides in the parking lot, they have 'new' written all over them," I told her. Then, the girl that caught my eye earlier sent us a glance as she took in her new surroundings, only lingering on me for a moment. She sent us a soft smile before leading her siblings into the building.

"Mako, I think someone might have an eye for you!" Asami said in a sing-song voice after a moment or two. I groaned as we started to walk into the building ourselves.

"Come on, Asami! It's the first day! It's too early for this!" I groaned as we walked. I zoned out for a few minutes until we got to the front office to get our schedules. But then, my body collided with another, and then, all I was met with was a pair of dazzling blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Korra's POV<p>

We drove into the parking lot of the school, weaving through the cars until I spotted a few parking spots up front near the courtyard. We parked there and cut off the engines before taking off our helmets. Turned to my siblings who had excited, but nervous, expressions as they looked at each other.

"Okay, you guys ready?" I asked them. They nodded with tight smiles, and we kicked down out kickstand and made our way to the front doors. But as I was looking around, things were going on that I didn't notice till now. Boys were getting in trouble with their girlfriends, the supposedly "single guys" let out cat calls and whistles, groups of girls started to giggle and point, and almost everyone was texting probably the whole school about us new kids. Then, my eyes settled on this one group of kids that still noticed us but weren't going crazy about our arrival like the other students. But one in particular made my glance linger more on him.

I'm not the type of girl to admit this very quickly, but he was gorgeous. His jet black hair was gelled up above his forehead, making it look like a skateboard ramp. His ivory skin said he must rarely get burned, and his obvious biceps and lean figure said that he must be active. He smiled when he laughed with the boy next to him, and that flashing smile would want you to melt. And those eyes must've been the most beautiful shade of golden-amber I've ever seen. He was beyond handsome.

I sent him and his group a very small smile before looking ahead of me and leading my siblings to the front office. There, we received our schedules from the lady at the desktop and glanced to see what our locker and combinations for them were.

"Hey, Yana, when do you have your Twelfth Grade math class?" I asked as I found mine under my 7-8 periods. She takes the accelerated class like me so she can get the high school curriculum done early.

"Uh, math, math, math, math, math, aha! Uh, 7-8 periods," she told me. I smiled at that.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at the end of the day!" I told her. My siblings and I said our goodbyes with a group hug, but once I turned around to leave for my classes, I crashed into someone, and all I saw were amber eyes. It was the boy that I saw earlier. Whoops.

_Well, that's a way to make a new friend_, I thought to myself. I quickly stood up and helped him up.

"Sorry! Sorry, sorry! Didn't see you there! I'm sorry!" I stuttered out as I helped him collect the things that feel from his bag. I heard him lightly chuckle.

"It's fine. I wasn't paying attention either. Thanks for the help," he said as I handed him his things, "I don't think I've seen you around before. You new?" he asked. At least we have a conversation going.

"Yeah, I just moved in a few days ago. Korra Marang," I said to him, and his eyes seemed to widen at the name.

"Oh, my dad talk with yours the other day! I'm Mako Anderson," he told me. Now it was my turn to recognize the name.

"Oh, yeah! Neighbor's kid, right?" I asked him, and he nodded, "My dad told us a bit about you guys yesterday. I kinda stopped listening after a while though. It was getting old," I said, and we both shared a brief chuckle before someone called his name.

"Hey, Mako!" a boy that looked similar to Mako, but shorter, and with forest green eyes, greeted him as he walked up to us.

"New girl, right?" he asked me. I nodded with a smile.

"Oh, so first you guys wait for me, and then you ditch me?" a girl with long, wavy hair and emerald green eyes said teasingly as she walked up to the boys with a boy trailing behind her with smile of amusement on his face.

"Hey, what are you talking about? I'm their sister!" another girl said in reply, with straight, long, black hair and amber-golden eyes that looked a lot like Mako.

"Guys, this is Korra Marang, one of our new neighbors. Korra, this is Bolin, my brother," the boy with green eyes waved, "Nilah, our younger sister," the girl with amber eyes smiled and waved, "Asami Sato, one of our best friends," the raven-head smiled brightly, "and her cousin, and one of our other best friends, Iroh Denver," the boy with slicked back hair smiled at me with a nod.

"It's nice to meet you guys," I said with a smile.

"You too, Korra," Asami said.

"Hey, you guys don't happen to know where Mr. Johnson's room is for Twelfth Grade science is, do you?" I asked as I glanced at my schedule.

"We all have his homeroom. We'll take you there," Bolin said as they all looked at their schedules. Well, with people like these guys who are so welcoming, I think I'm gonna like it here.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, sorry if it was lame. I'm gonna try and see if I can finish chapter 4. Once again, sorry if it was kinda lame, or cheesy, or short. More's coming, I promise!<strong>

**I also have some bad news . . . okay, so, I decided to start working on the next chapters to my other two stories, "Sharing the Same Dream" and "Eventually Living a Nightmare" - the last one is actually "The Problems with Growing Up", but I just changed the title and made the summary a little more interesting, hopefully - but when I plugged in my flash drive to my laptop, my stories didn't come up. Just this one. So, I'm gonna have to wait until my mom comes home from work so she can see what the problem is. I don't know what to do. I wanna update "Eventually Living a Nightmare" today because it's supposed to be one of my character's birthday today - read one of the author's notes and see for yourselves - and I gotta get started on chapter 26 of "Sharing the Same Dream". I'm really trying, people, I'm trying!**

**And who else is pumped up for Book 4 next Friday? I know I am! Seriously, I've been counting the days until the premiere, although I'm gonna have to watch it when I get home - UGH! And why did Korra have to cut her hair?! *starts sobbing like Pinkie Pie* Whatevs, she rocks the bob cut. I wonder if she's gonna come back from the South Pole with her hair cut, or she cuts it at Air Temple Island. It would be SO AWESOME if we got a haircut scene. Okay, I'm gonna go before I start rambling about how life is so stupid. And please review, I'd really like to know what you guys think so far!**

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**I DO NOT own "The Legend of Korra". Belongs to Mike and Bryan. (I gotta find something else to say for that disclaimer, I feel like a robot or a commercial woman when I say that.)**


	4. A Talent Revealed

**Hey, you guys! So, it's been nearly a month since I updated, and I am ****_so terribly sorry for the people who love_**** - I should be saying like -****_ this! _****But I have really appreciated your reviews. I usually check them before I go to bed or in the morning when I wake up, and they slap a smile on my face. Some of you are looking for Makorra romance/bonding, and just so you know, that might start off a while in the story. Sorry. I want to start off with like a love-hate friendship before this really bonding moment I'm gonna do, and then things are gonna kick off! Just in case you wanted to know.**

**So, I really had this done a while ago, but then, I started going on to the next chapter without knowing it, since it was completely off of the chapter title's topic. Hopefully you like it! Please, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Korra's POV<p>

The group took me to my locker up on the second floor, where the Junior and Senior classes were. The Freshmen and Sophomore classes were downstairs, so Nilah had to leave.

"What's your locker number?" Asami asked me.

"Uh, 2144," I answered.

"That's awesome, my locker's 2145! Guess we're stuck as locker buddies," she said with a smile that I returned. All of our lockers were in the same hall, so we dispersed to our own lockers to get our things for our 1st-5th periods.

"You ready to go?" Asami asked as she slammed her locker shut, me following not too soon after.

"Yup; lead the way," I told her, and the group became my guide around the school.

"So, how does this work? Our first period is our unified arts class, and then this one," I asked them as we sat down at a table, still confused on how this schedule was supposed to work.

"We leave our stuff here, then we go down to our unified arts class, then we come back up here," Mako explained for me. I put on an "oh" face.

"That makes more sense," I said. Then, the bell rang, and Mr. Johnson came in. He started talking about the schedule and the power point we're gonna have to go through about the school rules and stuff, and blah, blah, blah. Thankfully, the first period bell rang, and that was our cue to leave for our unified arts class.

"So what are you taking?" Bolin asked as he looked over my shoulder at my schedule. His eyes widened.

"Okay, this is getting kinda freaky," he told me.

"'Freaky' how?" I asked him.

"You, me, Mako, and Asami take the advanced Chorus group today. Iroh, here, has gym today," he explained as we walked down the stairs and through the Sophomore hallways.

"Really? That's pretty cool! What vocal ranges are you guys in?" I asked as we turned the corner and into the Freshman halls.

"I'm a baritone and tenor while Bolin here has all three of the men's vocal ranges. Asami has one of the highest, yet beautiful, soprano voices, as well as the higher alto notes, and Iroh has a bass and tenor voice," Mako informed me as we walked into the chorus room.

The room wasn't big, but it wasn't small, either. There were chairs set up in rows, the teacher's desk in the corner, a piano in the front of the room, the backstage doors in the back of the room, a storage room next to the backstage doors, and bookshelves on the ends of each row. On the top of each bookshelf was a big board of pictures of the casts for each musical production the school had - "The Little Mermaid", "Cinderella", "Sleeping Beauty", "Beauty and the Beast", "Annie", "A Christmas Carol", and more. On the shelves of the bookshelves were well-polished trophies, ribbons, and awards - and let me tell you this, those shelves were loaded with golds, silvers, and blues. I couldn't help but let my mouth open a little at the sight of the room.

"Wow! MBHS must have a pretty good musical reputation considering how many stuff you guys won," I commented as I looked at "The Little Mermaid" board and the awards on the shelves.

"We owe it all to Dina," Asami said as they stood behind me. I arched an eyebrow at this.

"The chorus teacher lets you call her by her first name?" I asked as I turned around. They nodded.

"She's only twenty-six. She's been working here since she was twenty-two - the same year we became Freshmen here. Dina's a really fun person. You'll love her, trust me on that," Mako told me. Then the late bell rang.

"Altos sit on the left side of the room, or the right, if you're looking from the door. Since I'm a soprano, I have to sit over here. But don't worry, most of the boys are in the middle. Since it's your first day at the school, she's probably gonna ask you to sing in front of the class to get your vocal range and to see your confidence rate, breath and vocal control, and your style of singing, so, beware. The people in this class are some of the best, and they are very critical, so, good luck," Asami informed me before I left. Then, the teacher, Dina, walked into the room with a warm, welcoming smile on her face, and sat in front of the piano.

"Good morning, everyone!" she said with a strong, feminine voice.

"Good morning," everyone else chorused back. She scanned the rows before her eyes landed on me, and her smile widened a bit.

"Well, I think I just saw a new face! I haven't had anyone new in a while. I'll take a quick attendance check before we begin for today," she said before calling out names, and everyone calling out either "here", "hi", or just plain out raising their hand. Then, she got to my name.

"Uh, Korra Marang?" she asked as she looked up. I raised my hand.

"Oh, so you're the new one! I'm gonna have you sing after warm-up, alright?" she said to me. I nodded to her before she continued to call out names. I turned my head to see Asami mouthing the words "good luck" to me. I smiled and nodded as if to say "I'll be fine".

After doing a few warm-up songs, Dina gave us a minute to talk before quieting the class and calling my name.

"Korra, I do things a little differently around here with new students. I let them choose a song of their choice to sing, so I can either play it for you on the piano, or let them sing accapella or with a karaoke CD. Do you have one on you?" she asked me. I just met her and I love her already.

"Uh, actually, I do," I said as I unzipped a pocket in my bag. I took out a karaoke CD and gave it to her. She scanned the back of the case to look at the song choices, and I saw her smile.

"You have an interesting taste in music, Korra. Which track will you be singing to?" she asked as she placed the disk in a CD player.

"Uh, three, I'm pretty sure," I said as I set my bag down. She gestured for me to come down to the front of the room, and I did, feeling all eyes on me. Even though I wasn't facing them, I felt as if my fellow classmates were staring daggers at me, as of they were trying to see what I was thinking or how I felt. Sorry, but I'm solid platinum.

I turned to face the rest of the class, and it seemed as if everyone grabbed their critic caps and decided to do that before I started. Dina had moved to her swivel chair at her desk just before the music started. I smirked. This was my time to show what I can do. I gave short glances to the Henderson Brothers and the Sato girl who gave me looks of encouragement before my mouth opened, and sang in the strongest voice I could manage, styling the song the way I wanted it and with a heavy, soulful sound behind it:

_"There's a fire starting in my heart,_  
><em>Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark.<em>  
><em>Finally I can see you crystal clear.<em>  
><em>Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare.<em>  
><em>See how I leave with every piece of you.<em>  
><em>Don't underestimate the things that I will do."<em>

I hear a quiet "damn" and "good gosh" from somewhere within my fellow students. I mentally smiled. They're gonna get better in a minute.

_"The scars of your love remind me of us._  
><em>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all.<em>  
><em>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless.<em>  
><em>I can't help feeling . . ."<em>

_"We could have had it all,_  
><em>Rolling in the deep.<em>  
><em>You had my heart inside of your hand,<em>  
><em>And you played it, to the beat . . ."<em>

My voice became a bit louder.

_"The scars of your love remind me of us._  
><em>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all.<em>  
><em>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless.<em>  
><em>I can't help feeling . . ."<em>

My voice became a full-out belt.

_"We could've had it all,_  
><em>Rolling in the deep.<em>  
><em>You had my heart inside of your hand,<em>  
><em>And you played it, to the beat . . ."<em>

_"Throw your soul through every open door._  
><em>Count your blessings to find what you look for."<em>

A "what?!" from Mako to Bolin before he continued to listen with an impressed smile on his face.

_"Turn my sorrow into treasured gold._  
><em>You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow.<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!"_

An "oh, my God!" from Asami as she put her hands on her cheeks with a smile that was about to split her face in two.

_"We could have had it all . . .  
>Oh . . ."<em>

An "I'm gonna die," from Bolin as he slumped in his seat, peeking through his fingers at me. I mustered up some air and belted out the last chorus.

_"Oh!_  
><em>You had my heart inside of your hand!<em>  
><em>And you played it to the beat . . ."<em>

I caught my breath after I ended the song, and the class went wild. The class was a mere 30 students, all giving e a standing ovation. Surprised laughs and cheers and approving whistles came from the students. All I could do was smile. This isn't the first time this happened to me.

Dina was also standing with a wide smile.

"Oh, my, God! I don't think I've had someone with that kind of voice since I met the Anderson brothers and Asami!" she said as she gestured to them after everyone sat back down. I looked at them, only to see them hiding their faces with embarrassed smiles. I'm gonna have to ask them about that later.

"Dina," they said, almost like they were trying to say "don't bring us into this". She just shrugged.

"Hey, it's not my fault you three are my star singers," she told them. Dina then said I could go back up to the alto section of the room, and I did. Then, she resumed her seat at the piano, but had her laptop with her, as well as some sort of cable.

"Now, since it's the first day, I'm gonna let you guys do what I normally let you guys do, which is sit with your friends and talk for the remainder of the period, but I also wanna share with you some of Korra's YouTube videos - oh, if that's alright with you, of course," she said, looking at me as if she was asking for forgiveness. I just smiled.

"Oh, sure! Everyone's probably gonna find out what my channel is, anyway," I said. She smiled at me as if to say "thank you" and allowed us to move. Asami called me over to where she, Mako, and Bolin sat and I took a seat next to Mako.

"Okay, where the hell did you learn how to sing _that fucking good?!_" Bolin asked me, still not being able to process what just happened. I just laughed.

"Bolin, I never learned how to sing. I mean, of course I've learned _how_, but not like that - for me, it's a natural thing," I said. His jaw dropped and his brother and Asami just looked at him with amusement.

"How is that natural?!" he asked as he slumped back in his seat.

"Just like how it's natural for me to sing like the twenty-year-old version of Jackie Evancho, Mako can sound just like Chad Kroeger from Nickelback and John L. Cooper from Skillet, and you can belt out notes like Bruno Mars," Asami answered as if it was obvious.

"Oh. Right," he replied.

"Wait, so, you really sound Nickelback and the lead singer of Skillet?" I asked Mako.

"Well, it's more like an imitation of him. Like, I can sound like him, it's just not my real voice," he answered me.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"But seriously, your are crazy gifted. Next thing you know, you'll be belting out Whitney Houston," Mako joked as he nudged me with his elbow. Then, as if it were on cue, Dina had happened to pull up my cover of Whitney Houston's "I Have Nothing", and the chorus came two seconds after he had said that. Our heads turned to the television I didn't notice and there was me, belting out those extremely hard notes like it was effortless for me. Their jaws dropped and all I could do was smile sheepishly.

"Yeah, that's the thing; I can already do that," I said as I looked at them in the corner of my eye.

"How? Just . . . _how?_" Asami asked to no one in particular as they continued to watch the video. I just laughed at their gawking faces. These guys are hilarious.

**Yeah, I kinda changed up the lyrics to fit this one singer's performance of it. Her name is Carly Rose Sonenclar. She made up to the finals in "The X-Factor", but unfortunately, she didn't win. But I absolutely love her voice, and, her performances. Just look up "Carly Rose Sonenclar Rolling in the Deep" and you should find her. I really liked it, and thought that Korra should sing it. When you listen to the song, just try to imagine a bigger, more mature-sounding voice. In this, Korra has a wide range of music choices, so you might hear a little bit of everything, but most will be pop.**

**Now, for my other stories, I am so upset to say this, but I cannot get my other stories onto my laptop. Like I said in one in my author's notes, I can't seem to get my flash drive to pop up in my file, so I can't get to my other stories! I'm probably thinking it's because I don't have the Word software on my computer yet, or it's because something happened to my flash drive. I don't know what, because this story was saved safely on my flash drive - twice before I got this one - and all of my stories were fine! I'm gonna bring my flash drive with me to my grandmother's house and see if I can fit in some time to write on her laptop the actually has a word software! If not, then I'm gonna have to find out what to do... But I promise, for the readers of my other stories, that I will update them as soon as I can!**

**Okay, enough of my complaining. I want to know your thoughts about this story so far, so please, leave a review! They're like presents! I love them! Please favorite, follow, or just review. I prefer review. I'm rambling again. I gotta stop. Starting . . . now!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN "The Legend of Korra" or "Rolling in the Deep". They all belongs to their respective owners, and the cover of "Rolling in the Deep" belongs to Carly Rose Sonenclar . . . just the cover . . . I think . . .**


End file.
